Harry Potter and the Unexpected Inheritence
by The Last Herald
Summary: While making his way to Gringotts, Harry Potter never expected to have anything-he certainly didn't expect to be the heir of many ancient and noble houses—not least of which is the title of high king. Powerful Harry/OFC. Will likely be Harry/Multi later? Crossover with the Simon R. Green universe.


Harry Potter and the Unexpected Inheritance

Summary: While making his way to Gringotts, Harry Potter never expected to have anything-he certainly didn't expect to be the heir of many ancient and noble houses—not least of which is the title of high king. Powerful Harry/OFC. Will likely be Harry/Multi later? Crossover with the Simon R. Green universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything Simon R. Green related.

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter made his way slowly through the throngs of people in the lobby of the bank known as Gringotts. He had always been a very independent child—he had to be with the way that his relatives treated him.

So there he was. He approached a small creature that he knew was a goblin—he had instincts about these things, and noticed that it appeared to be sorting currency of some kind. He waited patiently until the creature looked up.

"Ah—human how may I help you?" the creature asked in a very flat tone.

"Yes—I am wondering about accessing any funds that I have in this bank?" Harry asked nervously.

"Ah yes—name please?" the creature asked.

"Harry Potter." He said.

"Let me see…" the creature said before pulling out several files.

"Ah yes—do you have a key?" the goblin asked in the same tone.

"No—is there any possibility of getting one?" Harry asked.

"You are then required to take an inheritance test—follow me." The creature said.

It then jumped down from its stool behind the counter that it had been sitting at and walked swiftly—Harry following.

After walking through the labyrinthine passages, they eventually arrived in a small room. The only things the room contained was a ritual dagger and a stone basin.

The goblin instructed Harry to slice the palm of his right hand over the basin which he did with the dagger that had been provided.

The basin fizzed for a few minutes until a very long scrolled was spat out.

The goblin's eyes widened in shock, and Harry looked over its shoulder at the list—and his eyes widened as well.

Name: Harry James Potter

Status: Pureblood—means unknown.

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black

Heir to the noble and most ancient house of Emrys—approved by last member of house also makes lord of the most ancient and noble house of La Fay

Heir to the most ancient and noble houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Peverell

Heir to the house of Drood

Titles:

High king of magical Britain—this includes the British Commonwealth.

Cannot be obtained until age of majority—17 under current law and until approved by current ruling body of the commonwealth.

Marriage contracts:

Magically bound:

Lilith Drood: signed by Merlin Emrys and Emmeline Drood.

Various properties including: pyramids in Egypt, Hogwarts and Drood manner (unknown).

Total net worth: over 19000000000 galleons.

After reading that list, Harry's mouth just dropped open and he stumbled back from the table.

"Is… Is this a joke?" he asked incredulous.

"No—I must get the director." The goblin said slightly nervous.

That was when the director arrived.

"Ah-Mr. Potter I have just seen your results-Very impressive."

"I am director Ragnok by the way—a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Harry said shaking hands with the small creature.

He then stumbled and found himself hitting the floor—his mind not able to cope with the amount of shock he had received.

"Ah—it must have been the shock—take him somewhere comfortable, I will bring all of the paperwork." The director said.

The other still unnamed goblin waved a hand which caused Harry to levitate along the corridor…

"Of course director." He then turned and took Harry to a conference room.

Harry woke up several minutes later… He was thinking that he had been having a very strange dream until he saw director Ragnok sitting across from him.

"Oh—it wasn't a dream." He said under his breath.

"No Mr. Potter—it was not." The director said with a rather interesting expression that Harry associated with a smile.

"I have these rings for you—they should explain some things." The director said pushing many boxes over to Harry.

He opened them, and slipped the many rings onto the same finger. They merged as the rings each emitted a flash of light.

"You can separate them at will—and can will that they aren't shown." The director said before Harry's head began to spin.

He gained knowledge from the rings—some terrible things, but equally as many very useful good things…

He also gained knowledge of his properties and his abilities.

He also saw a message from his ancestors Merlin and Morgana, who simply said that they had done all this so that he could fight the great evil that was coming. He was instructed to make his way to the hall of the Droods—where his soul bonded wife Lilith would be waiting for him. They wished him well, and Merlin said that he would see an avatar of him very soon. After the mental barrage ended, Harry turned to the director and leader of the goblin nation.

"My apologies director for my slight laps in thought there." Harry said.

"That is all right Mr. Potter."

"Now if you will excuse me—duty calls." The director said.

"If you need anything else, please ask Griphook." The director said gesturing to the goblin that had helped Harry originally.

"Thank you very much for your time director." Harry said extending a hand.

After shaking hands briefly, the director turned and left the room.

"Thank you very much griphook." Harry said.

"You are most welcome Mr. Potter." The goblin replied.

Harry discussed several more things before thanking the creature and stating that he must be off. He said that he would be back later to withdraw some funds.

The goblin nodded and escorted him back to the lobby.

Insuring that he kept his head down so he would not be recognized, he marched purposely out of the bank and to a side alley.

He then thought to his ring:

'Take me to the hall of the Droods.'

Harry then disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

Harry then aged himself—a technique that he had learned from the huge information dump he had received from his rings, until he looked to be around 20 years of age.

He then landed in a room… It was circular and appeared to have an enormous diamond in the middle that pulsed with a light all its own.

A voice then seemed to echo all around him:

"Welcome Harry James Potter."

"I was once Merlin Emrys." The voice continued.

"I have been here for a very long time—almost 1000 years, and I have one more gift for you before I move on from this world."

Without any further speaking, the diamond began to glow even brighter until Harry was forced to cover his eyes.

The diamond then exploded, and Harry's mind was filled with even more knowledge—of various magic's and abilities.

"Good luck my son and heir." The voice whispered.

"I have been alive for far too long—farewell."

That was the last that Harry Potter heard of Merlin Emrys—the man who had invested so much into Harry's future. He knew as he possessed all of Merlin's memories including those of his unlikely relationship with Morgana La Fay and their eventual marriage. They then chronicled the visions that they had both had about the future—and Harry Potter, the only one who could drive backs the evil and restore balance. He also knew about the secret of the Droods—the torcs that he could now produce and destroy with an arcane magic.

Harry let out a shaky sentence:

"Farewell to you… father."

Merlin had transferred the last of his and his wife Morgana's knowledge to him—and Harry knew that this had been everything… The lightest to darkest magic and the most forbidden alchemy just to name a few.

That was when the armoured figures began to burst in.

Harry thought quickly and did what his father had done—transformed into a diamond in the very centre of the room.

The people then franticly looked around, before leaving… Accept one solitary woman. Harry recognized her from his acquired memories as Lilith Drood—one of his bound soul mates as they were known.

She was quite a tall woman in her early 20s—standing at around 6 feet in height, almost as tall as Harry in his 20 year old form. She was also quite possibly the most beautiful woman that Harry had ever seen—with long black hair that Harry knew if it wasn't done up the way that it currently was would be down to her waist, bright blue eyes and a very nice figure as well.

"Hello Harry." She said softly.

Harry was shocked—he hadn't known that she would be able to tell that he was different.

He then shifted back to his body in its early 20s.

"Hello." Harry said stupidly.

"Hi—do you know who I am?" she asked back with a slight level of hesitation.

"Yes, Lilith Drood." Harry said.

They then talked for a few minutes before they began to work up a bit more of a conversation. Apparently Merlin who was also known as the heart by the Drood family and herself had done some talking.

She then surprised Harry by running forward and kissing him passionately… This caused a golden light to shoot out between them and seem to bind them together.

"Are you sure that you are all right with all this?" Harry asked her still having her in his arms—the bonding had made their feelings increase exponentially.

"Of course—I have heard much about you from the heart." Lilith said with a sigh.

"It's certainly not going to be boring—all the things we will have to deal with." Harry said with a smile.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are next in line for the position of matriarch of this family?" Harry asked.

"Yes—I am now as a matter of fact, and you will be patriarch soon as well." She said.

"My mother and father died—my father first, and then my mother of one of the only things we cannot cure—cancer." She continued.

Harry could feel her pain and loss through their bond—he knew what it was like to lose one's parents.

"I'm sorry." Harry said—but internally he was radiating supportive and soothing feelings through their bond.

'It's all right—I'm here.' he thought to her.

This continued for a few minutes before she said that they had best get out of here as it was getting late.

She then locked the large room securely with a key on a ring that she pulled an identical set of out of a pocket.

"This is for you love—it will allow you to open or secure any door in the hall." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Lil." Harry said. He was subconsciously thinking how it that they had been getting on so easily was—but then realized it was their bond… It was giving each of them memories that the other had… The only memories that Lilith wasn't getting were the ones left to him by Merlin on certain magic's. Harry was also able to gift her with certain abilities such as the immortality that Harry had which allowed him to change his age at will. Harry also had a shape changing ability that he had to develop.

"Well—it certainly will be interesting." Harry said.

"Yes—it will—and with my family, it most certainly will." Lilith said with a smile.

"I'm coming with you as well." She said suddenly.

"Where?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Hogwarts of course—you're not dealing with whatever's going to happen on your own." She said.

"Of course—whatever you say dear." Harry said with a soft smile.

Harry then spent the rest of his summer attempting to practice some of his abilities. He also got an introduction to the Drood family—in his 20 year old form. He was also able to bestow his age altering ability on his bond mate. He couldn't help but think that it would be difficult, but he would master all of his powers and take on everything that the world would throw at him. He and Lilith grew closer—the bond was quite restrictive as they had to have a certain amount of close contact every day. They however worked through it and were both ready for September first when it rolled around.

A/N:

This is an idea that I've been playing around with for a while… A Harry Potter crossover with the Simon R. Green universe as a whole… If any of you know it, and have any suggestions for the Harry/Multi pairing do let me know. Just something that I'm experimenting with. Please let me know what you think—apologies for the odd grammar mistake… Hope you enjoy do please let me know if you do in a review.

Thanks much.


End file.
